Less than 1% of the total body magnesium is present in the peripheral blood. Only the free magnesium is biologically active, but the laboratory determines total magnesium in body fluids and tissues. We are attempting to develop an assay to determine free magnesium in blood mononuclear cells using Mag-fura 2, a fluorescent probe. Further work is needed to perfect this assay.